


Cops, Cupcakes and Criminals

by LucysPromDress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel Promptober, Fluff, Kid Jack Kline, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucysPromDress/pseuds/LucysPromDress
Summary: Detective Dean and Baker Cas talk about their jobs at their son Jack's parents day. They're not really prepared for what Jack decides to bring up.Destiel Promptober Day No. 15 Prompt: Mafia/Cop





	Cops, Cupcakes and Criminals

Dean was _really_ into his talk. Rapid fire answering every question put to him and even giving examples of cases and criminals that he made sound as tame as possible.He was in his glory; he rarely had an audience as captivated as Ms. Braeden’s first-grade class. Even the parents lined up that had already talked about the careers were engrossed in the stories Dean was telling. He was talking so much that he was eating into the last parent’s time, but a beaming Cas didn’t interrupt him.  
  
“Can you show us your gun!?”  
  
The question was nearly shouted, the excitement rolling off the tiny little redhead in waves as she looked up at Dean with huge wide eyes. Dean chuckled a bit and removed his coat, to the first-grade teacher’s obvious enjoyment, and began to remove his firearm from the holster on his side. A hand shot out and covered Dean’s quickly, his husband stopping him from unbuttoning the holster with a small shake of his head.  
  
“Sorry kids, maybe when you’re in second grade.” Dean smiled and asked for questions amid a chorus of little voices and their complaining verse of ‘aww man!’. No hands shot up.  
  
Cas couldn’t help but snicker behind his hand as Dean’s face fell, not that it was funny that he was upset, but the expression he wore was so crestfallen now that it almost matched the children in front of them. Ms. Braeden didn’t miss a beat though and acted quickly to prevent a disaster. She stood quickly and while applauding Dean called for her class to thank Jack’s dad, Detective Winchester, and introduced his other dad, bakery owner Castiel Winchester.  
  
Dean was impressed when Castiel took the floor, almost immediately engaging the students with an open conversation with them about what he did, and bringing out several - safe - tools of his trade along with pictures of some of the things he did with sugar-free icing and how good he made it taste. The crowning moment came when Cas brought out a bakery box, filled with the sugar-free cupcakes for the once more excited room to sample. As Jack happily walked around the room passing out the treats to his classmates, Cas inched closer to Dean and took his hand.  
  
“I’m sorry I stole your thunder, babe.”  
  
Dean looked over at Cas. “Sure you are. You know you loved every second of it.”  
  
Cas laughed and reached into the box on the table behind him he’d brought for the parents. “Cheer up, Detective. I have a cupcake for you too.”  
  
Dean took the cupcake and smiled, blowing an air kiss at Cas just before he bit into his cupcake.  
  
As Jack took his seat with his own cupcake, he peeled the wrapper down and spoke to Cas amid the general chatter of his classmates. “Tell them ‘bout your other job, Daddy.”  
  
“My other job? Jack, what are you talking about?” Cas looked to Dean, who looked as confused as he did. And fifty shades of cute with a bit of icing on his nose. Cas would have to make sure to lick that off for him when he got him alone.  
  
“The one you have where you go to peoples houses with your gun and make them be good for your boss.”  
  
Dean felt his heart rate speed up as panic set in. This was bad. How did their son know about that? They had been so careful not to even talk about what Cas did, that he was an enforcer for the Russian mafia, mainly because Dean hated it and it conflicted with everything he stood for and everything he worked for, but Jack wasn’t ever supposed to get wind of it. Cas didn’t even keep a gun in the house. Dean looked over to his husband but Cas looked nonplussed and even laughed.  
  
“Your Uncle Gabriel is filling your head with his crazy stories again, isn’t he?”  
  
Jack took a bite of his cupcake and shrugged. “He said he haves to help you sometimes because sometimes they’re vampires and they’re sneaky and in big groups.”  
  
Gabriel was an idiot. A little bit of the truth with a big lie mixed into it. Dean and Cas would both definitely have to have a talk with him and what he was telling Jack.  
  
Cas looked over at Dean and smiled, rolling his eyes where some of the adults present could see him. “I’ll tell them all about the vampires next time, baby. I’m all out of time now.”  
  
As he spoke the final bell rang and everyone hurried to get their book bags and the remains of their cupcakes together and run out of the door to go home. No one had paid much attention to what Jack had said, and it was with relief that Jack walked between them, holding their hands as he put his bag in Cas’ car.  
  
“Close call, criminal,” Dean whispered as he kissed Cas on the cheek.  
  
“I wasn’t worried, Detective, I pay off the police very well.” Cas licked the icing off of the tip of Dean’s nose and kissed him on his mouth. After a moment he stepped away from Dean to make sure Jack had his seatbelt on in the back seat of his car so they could leave, and slipped very easily back into domestic life. “I have dinner in the slow cooker babe, don’t sneak a burger on your way home.”  
  
Dean winked at Cas before he rolled his eyes at him. “Yeah, yeah. Cholesterol. Broccoli is good. Light beer. Blah blah blah.”


End file.
